


Lost in the Hug

by galaxyniverse



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Doctor Kim Donghyuk, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hoonsuk, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon, Misunderstandings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyniverse/pseuds/galaxyniverse
Summary: Hyunsuk lives in Seoul alone. Being apart from his parent, he made it possible to do anything by himself. Fortunately he has two friends, Byunggon and Seunghun. But he has this weird dream. The dream that appeared frequently just by a voice he couldn't registered. And when a stranger he meets in front of his apartment calling his name, he faints.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Actually i made this story inspired by some lines from two songs. Hug Me by iKON and Lost in the Dream by MONSTA X. I recommended you look up to the lyrics and listen to it bec those songs are amazing.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are typing or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Leave kudos if u like this and i apreciated your comments, critics and suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met(?)

Seoul has always been a nice place to live in. A fancy city with easy access to everything needed, beautiful places, busy streets, and many more. The thing for Hyunsuk is he has to live there for his college and be separated from his parent. He came to Seoul for the first time around five years ago together with his parent and a sister. Unfortunately, they moved to another city for business, had to leave him alone and do anything by himself.

He never had any struggle to manage himself as he is a well self-managed person, besides he has friends, not many but enough to accompany him in this city. Byunggon and Seunghun. They were his highschool friends and luckily goes to the same uni as him. Surely they always help each other, but there are things that he had no choices to do alone.

Such as this morning. The mentioned boy totally forgot he has morning class today that he almost plunged from his bed when the alarm from his phone rings. Hyunsuk had always waked up before the alarm rang but maybe not today. He silently blaming the vague dream that had appeared in his sleep tonight, the dream, again, and cursed a "Shit" before rushing going to the bathroom preparing himself, and quickly goes to uni.

All classes have been done. Hyunsuk drinks his milkshake and waiting for his friends to arrive, inside a cafe near the uni. The three of them always go to this cafe after all classes done to hangout. Yeah, every day.

"You late today, Suk?" one of his friends, Byunggon asked him while sitting across the cafe table together with Seunghun. He muttering "yeah" with an uninterested tone and a lazy sigh and his friends didn't ask furthermore.

They talk about everything from this to that while eating their snacks like always. Mostly Seunghun talks a lot while Byunggon and Hyunsuk respond if it needs. Hyunsuk likes this, an unending conversation. He enjoyed the conversation until a sudden thought cuts in Hyunsuk's mind. His eyebrows furrowed when the vague dream from last night comes up his thought.

_Don't. Don't leave me._

That was weird. The dream was weird. Hyunsuk sure the voice that came to his dream was not his voice. The voice somehow familiar but he couldn't register anyone with that. A soft and smooth voice. The soft smooth voice that sounded so clear yet so weak to be heard.

His heart flinches to his own thought. Maybe the dream was just a thing and he doesn't interested to think about it now.

"Hey, Suk are you listening?" Seunghun asked him.

He definitely wasn't listening so he asks instead without answering Seunghun's question. "Want to sleep over my apartment?". He wants to ease his mind so his friend's company is the best choice. "Why so sudden?" Seunghun asking him now. Thinking about the reason that wouldn't make his friend worried, he answers with a shrug "No exact reasons".

Sure that was the best answer if only Byunggon didn't ask him back "You okay?".

Hyunsuk should have known that his friends would never stop worrying about him, why tho. He irritated to himself that he snapped "I just asked you to come over and you asked me if I'm okay? Of course. Should I have reasons?". His friends are taken aback by the sudden outburst so do he. "Sorry, I didn't meant that"

He curses himself. And. The Fucking Dream.

"No, it's okay we'll be coming" Seunghun answering him with a smile.

•••

Byunggon and Seunghun accompany days ago was a help. Hyunsuk stopped thinking about his weird dream for days on and on. But again, maybe not today.

The vague dream now appears with flashes, not just a black vision. He had been trying to open his eyes once he knew the dream about to happen but suddenly a warm hug feels. He calmed down by the hug without realizing it was still a dream.

Not long after, _the voice_ comes near him and he feels a tap on his shoulder in his sleep. Both feel so real but he couldn't get awake. His breath getting heavier as the voice now become voices.

"Hyunsuk!"

Thankfully Hyunsuk awakened when his name being called. He opens his eyes and sits up quickly seeing his friend panicked face. He hugs his friends immediately.

"it's okay it's okay, we are here" Seunghun reassuring him while soft-tapping his back till his breath calmed down.

"Hey, Suk, we're making _ramyeon_ , you want one?" Seunghun asks when he sees Hyunsuk stepped into the kitchen after taking a bath.

He answers with "Sure" and walks toward the couch joining Byunggon to watch the TV.

The _ramyeon_ being served by Seunghun, while he and Byunggon trying to help, he asks a question to them "How did you two get here?". He was glad that his friends came at the right moment, but curious anyway.

"We were so worried that you didn't answer our calls, if you forget today our classes coincided and you didn't come to any class". Byunggon answers

"Any class?" He questioning Byunggon who now looks somehow terrified. Didn't come to any class. "Suk, it's eight pm. if you hadn't realized". Hyunsuk is taken aback and now looks up the clock on the wall behind him. Shit. 8.pm. _He slept that long?_

Seunghun touch his back "I know you're confused now, but let's eat first".

Hyunsuk always had this weird dream. It started six months ago, the night after he was discharged from the hospital.

Six months ago, Hyunsuk got a car crash. The Doctor said he lost some of his memory to protect him remembers the exact detail about the incident. Sure, his life almost as normal as if nothing happened. As if some of his memory was not lost. But the incident left its trace. The weird dream. The dream rarely appeared before. But in the past weeks, the dream always bothering him in his sleep. He never told this to anyone even his family and friends didn't know about this yet. He will first make sure to find the untold truth behind his dreams. 

The late dinner almost finished when suddenly a knock on the apartment door interrupts. "You expecting a guest?" Seunghun asks.

"No, I don't remember to have a guest tonight" Hyunsuk decide to open the door. "I'll open the door, my body feels rigid doing nothing"

He stood up and walks to the door. When the door opened, he was greeted by a smile from a stranger. A taller boy with a cute smile, holding a flower bucket. Hyunsuk confused by the sudden visit trying to ask the boy when the latter calling his name.

"Hyunsuk"

_The voice_. He feels dizzy by the voice, and his hand trying to reach whatever to sustain himself. Before he could reach anything, all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I will part this story into two or three chapters. I'm trying my best✊
> 
> Hugs and Love🤗❤


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write this chapter to be this short, but I feel like I need to post this separately from the next chapter. 
> 
> And I also didn't describe clearly the events being mentioned below. But please read the tags.

_"Babe, are you serious?" Hyunsuk asks his boyfriend in front of him who smiles cutely holding a mini panda doll._ _Hyunsuk takes the cute doll and hugs it "I didn't remember you were like this before, but why you bring me presents these days?" his boyfriend kiss both his cheeks. Hyunsuk smiles._

_"You don't like them?" his boyfriend asks sweetly. Hyunsuk can't help but smiles wider. "of course I like them! Thank you!". Hyunsuk suddenly got excited. "Can I expected tomorrow's present?". He asks cutely._

_"Of course"_

_..._

Hyunsuk woke up to the sound of the door being opens. He doesn't realize where he is and looks around the unfamiliar white-dominated room. He turns his sight to the opened door and finds Byunggon and a doctor walks towards him. That is when he realized this is _Ugh Hospital._

"Oh, you're awake Hyunsuk-ssi" the doctor smiles at him. "my name is Kim Donghyuk, I'm your doctor before, you might forget. _The accident,_ " the doctor says with a smile on his face. Hyunsuk answers the doctor with a nod and confused look, he turns to Byunggon who seems relieved? but doesn't said anything. "Why am I here?" Hyunsuk asks.

"Do you remember the last thing you did last night, Hyunsuk-ssi?" the doctor said with a soft and concerned voice.

"Last night?" Hyunsuk now more confused, so he is been here since last night and just woke up now? He looks around to find a clock, _oh wow 2 p.m._ He tries to remember what has he done last night, but the only thing that comes up to his thought "I was eating _ramyeon_ with you and Seunghun, right?" Hyunsuk asks Byunggon. He remembers they were eating _ramyeon_ at his apartment and doesn't remember anything after that. Byunggon answers Hyunsuk with a "Yes" and a _sad smile?._

"Right, I will ask you some questions, but if you aren't ready, we could talk it out later" dr. Kim says, still with a warm smile. Hyunsuk feels he isn't in his mind yet, so he tries to answer politely "I'm sorry, but I think I'm not ready". "It's okay Hyunsuk-ssi we could talk later, I'll leave you two and I'll send a nurse to check on you" dr. Kim leaves the room and closes the door. 

Byunggon takes a seat on a chair beside Hyunsuk's bed and asks with a smile "How are you feeling?". Hyunsuk can feel the sad voice come from Byunggon. But he tries to ignore it first "I'm fine, I guess, as you can see. Where's Hun?". "He went home for a while, and ask permission for us not to attend classes for today". Hyunsuk nods to the answers.

Hyunsuk hesitates to ask a question that lingers on his mind right now because he could tell his friend wouldn't answer his question but he asks anyway "What Happened last night, Gon?" 

Byunggon seems unsure to answer, so he waits. Their conversations were interrupted when a nurse enters the room. "I'm sorry to interrupts, I will just do a quick check on Hyunsuk-ssi," The nurse says. 

After the quick check, Hyunsuk decides to ask the same question before to Byunggon. But a sudden voice, kicks in his mind.

_Hyunsuk._

Hyunsuk shuts his eyes. _Now?._ And tries to block the voice by closing his ears.

_Don't leave me._

Hyunsuk sat himself up still shutting his eyes and blocking his ears. He feels like he is underwater. The voice is far yet close he can feel the voice speaks inside his head.

_Hyunsuk._

Hyunsuk's hand cold by now. He screams but his voice can't be heard by his own ears.

_Hyunsuk._

_Don't._

_Hyunsuk, Don't leave me._ The voices fill his mind. He kicks the white blanket and tries to stand up.

_Hyunsuk._

_Hyunsuk._

"Hyunsuk-ssi!"

Hyunsuk opens his eyes and sees dr. Kim holds his shoulders prevent him from getting out of bed. He breaths hard. His hand cold. His head feels dizzy. He shuts his eyes once more to ease the dizziness and tries to control his breath.

"That's good, in and out, take a deep breath, and out." dr. Kim helps him. When his breath is not as hard as before, he opens his eyes and he realized his friends, Byunggon and Seunghun are there. He can see the worried face being shown by his friend and suddenly feels bad "I'm sorry". He cries.

dr. Kim gives a comforting smile. "Hyunsuk-ssi you don't have to be sorry for things that weren't under your control". Hyunsuk still feels bad, if only his parent was here, maybe he wouldn't make his friends worries and take care of him.

"We need to talk about this, maybe your friends could wait outside the room?" dr. Kim asks Hyunsuk. Byunggon and Seunghun hear what the doctor talks about and they quickly excuse themself from the room and sends a reassuring smile to Hyunsuk before heading out.

They are worried and panicked. Especially Byunggon whose while ago was speaking with Hyunsuk and witnessed the scene. Luckily the doctor comes in a rush when he called them. And Seunghun quickly comes to the hospital when he texted him.

A young man sitting nervously in a chair outside a white room. He sighs. His eyes doesn't leave the door in front of him. He waits.

When Byunggon and Seunghun come out of the room, he stands abruptly and asks with a worried face "Is he okay?"

Seunghun sighs "Let's talk elsewhere, Jihoon"

...

_"You brings me flowers now?" Hyunsuk asks the smiling young man in front of him. His boyfriend. Hyunsuk smile and continue to speak "I didn't know you are a romantic guy" he chuckles. His boyfriend smiles bigger "You think this is romantic?" he asks Hyunsuk._

_"Of course! You bring me presents these days! And now, flowers? And you think it's not?". Hyunsuk answers excitedly and smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "I don't know, I'm just in a mood to brings you presents" his boyfriend answers and hugs him. They are hugging in front of his apartment._

_Hyunsuk feels a weird atmosphere when he hears his boyfriend sigh and suddenly breaks the hug "Oh come on, Jihoonie don't say it you're gonna leave me?" he asks his boyfriend who now smiling pleasantly._

_"Why would I? You know I love you so much, Hyunsuk"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is too short. I'm trying my best but this is what I can give for now. The next chapter would be a long chapter. And I don't think this will end in 3 chapters. Let's see. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hugs and Love🤗❤


End file.
